


Bet I can last longer than you

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey bets Ian he can make him finish first. Ian wins so Mickey tries again.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey was riding Ian into the mattress, slow. Both moaned quietly, just feeling as the open window blew over a perfect breeze to cool their overheated bodies.

Ian licked and mouthed at Mickey's jawline while he gripped his hand, hard. Ian whispered to him 'look so hot.' Mickey knew his lover noticed the shiver that went through him at his quiet voice.

He blinked a few times and looked at the redhead, really looked at him. Ian's face was as flushed as his chest and his lips were parted, buried deep in his boyfriend.

Mickey hummed as he stroked with his hair and murmured 'bet I can last longer than you.' He watched the glint in Ian's eyes as he asked 'oh yeah?' Mickey nodded 'stay like this but you can try your damn hardest.'

Ian nibbled his ear and played with his nipples. 'Remember when I banged you so hard in Lip's car? Gasping so loud, Mick. Was fucking yourself back on my fingers.' Mickey panted lowly at the memory.

Ian smirked 'last Monday in the morning. Took it so good. Let your mouth run and showed me your eyes. Looked perfect.' Mickey whined 'Ian,' as he thrusted upwards, maintaining their lazy pace but deep and calculated.

Ian massaged his inner thighs, trailing his fingers over the milky, sensitive skin. He murmured 'like it when I touch your legs. You love it that I know how to make it good. Can make you jizz so fucking hard, can't I?' The little whimper he received wasn't enough so Ian demanded 'say it.' Mickey breathed 'yeah. You can.'

Mickey pushed forward and connected their lips, gnawing and biting at each other. He dug his fingernails into younger man's biceps and squeezed out 'c'mon. I wanna...'

Ian nodded wrapped his palm around his length. Mickey groaned but it was Ian's words that sent him over the edge. Desperately, he begged 'do it so I can fill you. Please, cum for me.'

Mickey sighed as he released and not long after did Ian fulfil his promise. Mickey rolled off and Ian slumped his sweaty back against the bed.

Ian mocked 'bet I can last long than you.' Mickey raised his eyebrows and flipped off his teasing. Ian pressed a small kiss in between his shoulder blades and could tell Mickey was smiling shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a week later when Ian was pining him down into the bed that Mickey remembered what happened.

He thought it was totally unfair and a dick move (no pun intended) that his boyfriend could turn him into such a mess so quickly.

He clasped the back of Ian's nape and used it as leverage to pull his head up. He made sure his voice was husky when he asked 'up for a a rematch, tough guy? You're blowing your load first this time.'

Ian looked down and raised his eyebrows as he thrust deep 'oh yeah?' Mickey arched his back 'fuck yeah, c'mon. Keep filling me up.' Ian caught onto his game quickly and braced himself to remain as unaffected as possible for the inevitable sexy ramblings.

Mickey didn't shield his moans and panted 'so good, Ian. Always giving it to me the best, aren't you?' Ian nodded and cursed internally that his voice was shakily when he answered 'yeah.'

Mickey replied 'and you fucking know it. Know I couldn't have anyone else anymore. Just like that. Shit, made me yours, didn't you?' Ian bit down on his shoulder roughly and Mickey noted that particular choice of words for a later date.

He was certainly have the desired affect on the redhead. 'Never took anyone so big before. Marking me up, so hot. You fucking stretch me open, love it when I can feel you throb in me. When I can feel your dick for days after.' Ian released a whimper and Mickey encouraged 'lemme hear you. Sound so fucking hot. Love it when you cum in me so deep I need my fingers to get it out. So slick and warm.'

Ian stuttered 'oh Mick,' and Mickey smirked that he was totally causing him to loose all comprehension and ability to last much longer. He too felt close but tried to ignore his own growing tingling pleasure in favour of Ian reaching his sooner.

He clenched his ass around his length and Ian gasped. Mickey groaned 'shit, pull out. Cum over me ass, clean me up, please, please.'

He was impressed Ian could actually compute his request and guessed it was the begging at the end that made him comply seeing as he looked to be very much enjoying being as far up Mickey as he could reach.

Ian harshly yanked himself out and it only took two vigorous tugs for him to begin milking on his exposed hole.

Mickey knew he was clenching around thin air as the splutters hit across him. Ian released a wrecked sounding groan at the sight before diving in and licking up his mess off Mickey.

Mickey cried out his boyfriend's name and Ian slurped till he had swallowed all the drips. He moved back, wiped his mouth and laid down on the pillow next to him.

Mickey was still shaking and spoke 'fuck, can still feel you coming all over me. Do that again next time.'

Ian gasped for air and after he caught his breath he grunted 'god, you're amazing.' Mickey hummed and told him 'close my legs.' He let Ian treat him in all the ways he usually felt to apprehensive about asking for.

Ian licked his lips and he pushed Mickey's widely spread knees together for him. Ian mouthed at his sweaty chest 'how long have you fucking wanted to do that?' Mickey admitted 'ages. Did it look good?' Ian placed a sloppy peck against his salty texture 'hottest thing ever.' 

Mickey laughed quietly, the vibrations causing Ian's lips to smile against him. 'Night.' Ian replied with a yawn 'night. You totally won.' Mickey went to sleep feeling pretty damn proud of himself and Ian drifted off feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
